The Son
by blacktears
Summary: Relena has a son. RelenaxDorothy. PLEASE read and REVIEW.


  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
Note: Lesbian relationship-though NOT a lemon (not even a lime). If your offended don't read.   
  
  


#### The Son

  
Relena screamed in pain, her body lifting slightly off the supportive hands at her back as the pain of birth grew. Her nails dug into the muscluar forearms that held her. And then the contraction passed, and she collasped, gasping for breath, sweat plastering her blong hair to her head, into the young man's arms.   
  
Above her, Quatre Winner gave the girl an encoraging smile that she could see, despite the mask he wore over his face to keep the room steril. "Your doing good, Relena," he told her, his eyes sparkling.   
  
"Push again, Peaccraft-san," the docter told her, glancing very briefly up at her.   
  
Clenching her teath, the young woman did as she was instructed, her nails once again digging into Quatre's arms, drawing blood this time-that was ignored though. All attention was focused on Relena-and the newborn, whose wails now filled the room.   
  
Relena relaxed completely, Quater moved his arms so that she could lie back on the stack of pillows behind her. With a weak hand, she shoved wet, light brown locks away from her forehead and waited patiently, a small smile on her lips, while the nurses washed and wrapped the baby in silk lined blankets.   
  
At the end of the bed, the doctor had stripped his gloves off and now carefully cleaned the small amount of blood that had gotten on his arms. "You have a son, Relena-san," he told her, coming over to stand beside her, across from the blond arabian boy.   
  
Relena smiled at him. "Thank you," she said softly, her eyes once again drawn to the huddle of nurses. "Can I hold him?"   
  
The doctor nodded. "Of course-they're just weighing him and taking down his information," One of the nurses turned away from the group and headed over, the white-swathed bundle cradled gently in her arms, her hand supporting the head.   
  
Relena's eyes lit up as the woman carefully placed the child in his mother's waiting arms. The child was small, with light fuzz covering his head, the same color as Relena's, and large eyes squinted shut. He was no longer crying, but sleeping peacefully.   
  
Relena's smile grew as she watched him sleep. "He's so beautiful," she lightly stroked his cheek. "And he looks like me," She looked up at Quatre who was watching, his mask now pulled down to reveal the peaceful smile he wore. "You have no idea how scared I was that he'd end up looking like his father," She told him, her eyes drawn back to the infant.   
  
Quatre took a step closer to the bed, his hand reaching out hesitantly to brush across the child's head. "Whats wrong with the father?" He asked softly.   
  
Relena shook her head. "Nothing," she whispered, her voice soft but not sad. "I just didn't know him..." She glanced up at the Gundam pilot again, very briefly. "I want this baby to be mine-mine and Dorothy's. I don't want his biological father to be a factor,"   
  
Quatre nodded, and was about to respond, when one of the nurses approached. "Relena-san," she said, drawing the newly made mother's attention away from her child. "A Dorothy-san is here to see you..."   
  
Relena's smile grew. "Send her in,"   
  
The nurse nodded and left-only moments later, the doors to the room opened and Dorothy moved in, a concerned experssion on her face-which looked bizaare on her (any expression looks bizaare on her). She spotted Relena's smile, and her odd eyebrows unfurrowed as she headed over. Quatre moved away as she approached, giving the two women some room.   
  
"A son?" Dorothy asked in a whispering voice.   
  
Relena nodded. "What shall we name him?"   
  
Dorothy thought a moment. "Heero-oshishita." She said at last, the words widening Relena's smile. In the backround, Quatre's grin grew too-he wasn't sure what Heero would think about having a child named after him...."After your first love."   
  
Dorothy leaned down to give Relena a gentle kiss, and Quatre quietly made his way out of the delivery room, leaving the couple and their new baby in peace.   
  
  
  
Note: I don't like Relena-I don't like Dorothy and in my mind, that makes them a good couple. ^_^ As for Quatre's part in this-well, he's just so sweet that if Relena asked him to, I bet he'd attend her baby's birth, ya know? oshishita, by the way, means "junior," so the baby is Heero Jr. I hope this (story) wasn't too confusing-please review.   
  
BTW, I'm starting a Gundam yaoi/yuri fanfic site, so if anyone has something they wouldn't mind posted on it, please write me at akki_chairudo@yahoo.com. Thanx!


End file.
